<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No double standard by ravenadottir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404238">No double standard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenadottir/pseuds/ravenadottir'>ravenadottir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rennell [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Related, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenadottir/pseuds/ravenadottir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If we had the opportunity to confront Gary once we hear the confirmation about his kiss with Lottie, i think this would be the way my mc would handle it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gary Rennell/Main Character (Love Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rennell [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your cheeks flush as Chelsea’s words can be heard in a mile away, given the silence just fell upon the Villa. She excitedly breaks the news, waving her hands with a large, sincere smile. “Lottie, you were supposed to be Hannah’s closest friend in here.”</p><p>“I was!” her response comes out automatically as she turns her angry eyes towards the new girl, trying to stay on an intimidating stance.</p><p>Confused and slightly perching her lips, Chelsea replies, gesturing to your partner. “… then how did you end up snogging Gary? Right after Hannah was dumped?”</p><p>You’re stunned by Lottie’s beetroot red cheeks as she lets a curtain of hair fall in front of her eyes.</p><p>“They… kissed?” you tip your head at the newcomer, staring at her curiously, then at your partner and who you thought could be your best friend. “They…?” your voice faintly escapes your lips, but you contain yourself, narrowing your eyes.</p><p>The islanders stay frozen in their positions, a few of the boys’ faces crumple into confusion, and the first to step forward and open his mouth is Ibrahim. “Bruh…” the disappointment in most of them is as clear as yours. One by one, they all turn to Lottie, girls scowling beyond control, boys even more confused than before.</p><p>As Marisol’s champagne flute hits the table, she takes several steps towards Lottie, her soft expression quickly gaining a twist of anger. “So, it was you who Gary kissed after the first recoupling?” her eyes fall on Gary’s for a moment, but she directs her gaze to the outline of the boys, staring at nothing specific. “Thought as much.”</p><p>After Jakub cuts the tension with an invitation to join him on the poolside, it all kicks off, once Priya’s words shoot at Lottie with speed and intensity. You stay in place, not knowing how to react, as you were also one of the people suspecting of that kiss, mentioned in the tweet challenge.</p><p>Priya’s voice mixes itself with Lottie’s as she defends her right of not giving anything away, despite being depicted as “unfair”.</p><p>“It is a big deal! You kissed Gary right after Hannah left?!”</p><p>At this point into the debate, you don’t even know if those words flew out of your mouth or Priya’s.</p><p>The pale skin on Lottie’s neck becomes even more flushed as she responds to Chelsea. “I’m an acquired taste. If you don’t like me, then acquire some taste!” she buries her face in Bobby’s chest, and before you can speak, Marisol takes you and the pastry chef away from the cluster, immediately following the way to the kitchen.</p><p>Her determination in letting go of everything she just learned is admirable, to say the least. Perhaps her own lack of morals couldn’t allow her that much, but either way, she’s composed. The most you’ve ever seen, so far.</p><p>“Are you in?” she asks, leaning on the counter, arms folded over her open cleavage.</p><p>“Yes. Sure.”</p><p>The law student leaves to join the party, not being able to hide her excitement about the newcomer, the muscly, somewhat monosyllabic, Jakub.</p><p>“What do you reckon?” Bobby takes a short sip of his hot chocolate, nodding at the bodybuilder throwing one of the girls over his head, laughing at ease.</p><p>“Not my type.” You sigh, crossing your legs after taking a seat on the nearest stool. “You?”</p><p>“Not my type, either.” He shrugs, glancing at the corner of his eye, searching for a reaction over the rim of his mug.</p><p>“Oh, my days, Bobs…” you shake your head with a weak smile, trying to surpass the joke, but it takes a couple of moments for you to absorb it and laugh. “You’re the worst.”</p><p>“So… reckon the lasses might be… chuffed to be with a massive bloke like that?” he cuts you short before you can even open your mouth. “Oh, forgot I was talking to you!”</p><p>“Lay off!” you nudge him playfully, stealing his mug of chocolate, putting it down on the counter. “So…”</p><p>“So…”</p><p>You follow his gaze to see where his focus went. On the other side of the lawn, Gary sits by himself on the beanbags, playing with the lapels of his flannel. “Bobby… did you know…?”</p><p>“Know? Know what?” his dreads dangle in front of his eyes as you stare at them, meaningfully.</p><p>“You know what I mean, Bobs.”</p><p>“I…” he licks his lips, shrugging with his arms folded. “I did not. I swear.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“I mean it, lass. I didn’t. If he told me about it, I would be much more conflicted than I am now. On one side, I get it, but on the other… I’m not ok with it.”</p><p>“You better not. You’re my mate too.”</p><p>His sighing is as weak as yours. “You weren’t coupled up at the time…”</p><p>“That doesn’t matter, Bobby, and you know it. ‘Cos if I got with someone else when I was single, would that make it ok? That I betrayed his trust to get off with someone else? No!” you turn to stare at his eyes, to see he’s already focused on you. “Being coupled up is merely logistics. That’s all. If the sentiment is there, then… we were cracking on with each other, and I was the only girl he felt a connection, according to him. I’m entitled to be mad.”</p><p>His lips perch as he sees a couple of the boys heading to the kitchen, Gary in tow. You take the opposite path, avoiding your partner’s eyes as he walks in. “Babe…”</p><p>It’s easier to ignore him if you keep moving.</p><p>As you walk back to the dressing room, you feel warm fingertips on your elbow. “Babe… wait…”</p><p>“Are you kidding me?! Her?!” without any grip to your frustration or the tone of your voice, you gesture widely to an empty space in the next vanity seat. “Lottie?”</p><p>“I c-can…”</p><p>“No. Even if you could, I don’t want to hear it, Gary! Lottie? Really? Right after Hannah was dumped. And you? After I had to put up with the girls’ googly eyes in your direction, you had the nerve to kiss a completely new girl, at the same night of the recoupling?!”</p><p>You feel your blood rushing to your forehead, quickly and your neck feels warmer by the second at the thought of Gary embracing the makeup artist. The imagery is doing more damage than Chelsea’s words.</p><p>“Babe, it’s not like that!” he rushes to explain himself, but you raise a hand, stopping him shortly.</p><p>“We had those! We kissed, behind everyone’s back, and it was exactly like that for us! Why would I believe it wasn’t for you and her?!”</p><p>Gary’s eyes fall on yours as he sighs, a crease growing between his thick, dark brows. “Y-you’re… you’re different.”</p><p>Your eyes roll far into your head. “I’m gonna barf!”</p><p>Turning on your heel, you walk in the bathroom. Bobby and Noah talking in concealed voices cut themselves short as they see you. “Hey…”</p><p>“Out!” you bark at them, taking a place in front of the sink. For a second, it seems like Bobby had a clever answer to give, but Noah puts a hand on his chest, shaking his head.</p><p>“If you need anything…”</p><p>“I said “out!” you vociferate, struggling to grab the brush and run it on your hair, violently. They scatter, faster than humanly possible, giving their spot to Gary, who now leans against the sink, arms folded on his chest. “Babe… please…”</p><p>“I don’t get it! You said yourself, she’s not…” you take a deep breath, stopping yourself from going any further. It doesn’t matter how many times you could say it out loud, it wouldn’t make any sense, still.</p><p>“It’s not like that. I promise. It was just…”</p><p>“Gary. I don’t know if you’re deaf. Or just pretending to be.” He stops in his tracks, closing his mouth as you continue, sighing with a pained expression. “You said I was the only girl you felt close to.”</p><p>“You are…”</p><p>You raise your eyes at him, taking a seat on the rim of the tub, hairbrush in hand. “Then why?” your head shakes rapidly as you cover your mouth. “You know what… it doesn’t matter, because I can’t be with someone who does that.”</p><p>“Wh-what?”</p><p>“Gary. It’s one thing being a friendship couple and we crack on, especially after the whole Rocco thing… but you kissed a third person! Someone that you said would never be your type, and worst, you hid it from me!”</p><p>“B-but…”</p><p>“No. That’s the problem. Now I feel like a proper mug because I have to face everyone out there, being as deceived as everyone else! You made a fool out of me, Marisol… even before she did what she did.” You exhale sharply, biting your lip, angrily. “And you made all those jokes! About them being in heat! How do you explain your own behavior?”</p><p>His pale cheeks flush rapidly with every word coming out of your mouth. His eyes go wide but get lost on the clear floor as you raise your brows, waiting for a reaction.</p><p>Clearly, he doesn’t have an answer.  At least, not a good one.</p><p>You take the path to walk out of the bathroom, determined, tossing the brush on the sink, almost hitting his shoulder. It lands close to the hair products, with a thud. He dodges just in time. “Wait…” he brushes his fingers on your shoulder, in a delicate attempt to make you stay. “You can’t be serious…”</p><p>“Gary, you kissed Lottie and…” you place a fist over your mouth, trying to control the urge of screaming on the top of your lungs. Mostly not to emulate the makeup artist’s signature yelling. The perfect storm was about to hit, but you fight the impulse of shouting your frustrations, and instead, continue your way to the bedroom.</p><p>“Babe…” he opens his arms, trying to catch your attention, a sorrowful tone to his deep voice. “Please, just listen to me.”</p><p>As you walk in the bedroom, Gary right behind you, pleading for your attention, the silence becomes deafening. The rumble of Bobby plopping on his bed is the last thing heard before your rummaging of covers and pillows. Heads turn to see a flustered, embarrassed Gary as he follows you while you throw the covers on your shoulder,  walking out. Before you do, your eyes dart to Lottie’s, who hugs herself, staring at her feet, her lips so perched, you can’t see any sign of her black lipstick.</p><p>It seems to take eternity to step out of the house and reach for the daybeds. Gary followed close, murmuring under his breath. “Stupid… stupid…”</p><p>“Yes!” you turn to stare at him, suddenly, throwing the bedwear on one of the vacant spots. “You are stupid! And I don’t think I can forgive you for that.”</p><p>“What?” If possible, his brows reach even further on his forehead, shock mixed with a gloomy tone takes his whole red face. “But… please, let me explain.”</p><p>“No. You’re so proud of being an honest, blunt lad! Why didn’t you tell me about this, then? We’ve been cracking on for this entire time, and even when you were looking at me, smirking, you knew what you’ve done!” you raise your hands to your temples as you shake your head. “You were having fun with her, while mocking Rocco and Marisol, and I was thinking to myself “oh, they’re hurt, so that’s fine. It makes sense!”, but no! You were sitting on the fact that you pulled the same shit that they did, but before they even deserved it!”</p><p>“No!” he stops you, touching your upper arms, grazing his massive thumb on your skin. “I promise! It’s nothing like that!” he looks down at his hands, conflicted if he should keep his strokes. “I don’t know what came on to us that night.”</p><p>“Us?”</p><p>“I mean Lottie… and I… we didn’t… I swear! I wasn’t cracking on with her!”</p><p>“Then what were you…” you seal your lips, taking a deep, long breath. “You know what? I’m gonna go to bed, and so will you.” His lips, about to twist into a smile, immediately stop as you finish your sentence. “Inside! And if I see your face out here, I’ll make sure to kick your arse out of the Villa, even before a bloody recoupling!”</p><p>“So…” he licks his lips with uncertainty, reaching for your hands, but you cross your arms before he can. “You don’t… wanna talk about this? Don’t you wanna know what happened?”</p><p>“Right now, I doubt I can endure you talking about how you and Lottie kissed. It’s the last thing on my list. Actually no… that’s probably not even on the list of things I want!”</p><p>“Ok… just…” his gaze holds yours as he rubs his stubble, awkwardly. “Just know I wanna explain everything. And it’s not what you think. I promise.”</p><p>“Gary. What if Jakub walked in, and told everyone at the party, that he saw me kissing Bobby! Bobby is a close friend of yours here! How would you feel? What would you think it had happened? Would you forgive him?” your eyes keep focused on his. “Would you forgive me?”</p><p>His chin reaches his chest, gaze lost on the ground as he watches his feet crushing the grass, making random shapes with his toe. “I-I… I don’t know…”</p><p>“Hm. So now that is turned on you, you don’t know? What happened to “I can explain”? Could I explain things? Could Bobby? Would you forgive me if I kissed him behind your back? If I went ahead and threw myself in his arms? If he grabbed me…?”</p><p>“Ok! Fine!” he stops you, shortly, his pained, tortured expression lures a sad one from you. “I get why you’re upset… I would be too.”</p><p>“Yeah… and I think it’s better if you go to the bedroom, now. I want to get some sleep.”</p><p>“B-but…”</p><p>You shrug with low energy, adjusting the covers on the mattress, pulling the pillows to arrange them by the headboard. The sound of the covers, ruffling, reverberates throughout your surroundings, echoing close to the beach hut.</p><p>Gary runs a hand on his hair, shutting his eyes for a moment, before opening his mouth, apprehensively. “Will you… ever… forgive me?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Your back is turned to him as you finish fluffing the pillows with violence, punching them into your favorite shape. “I don’t know.”</p><p>His breath catches with your words, before you slip in, to have, what you know will be, your worst sleep since you came to the Villa.</p><p>“Ok…” he bites his inner lip, balancing his torso, in place. “I’ll… I’ll let you sleep.”</p><p>His eyes search for yours, but you bury your face in the cold pillowcase, averting any eye contact. He pinches the bridge of his nose, opening and closing his mouth to speak. With no signs of you turning your body to face him, he walks away slowly, taking the path inside.</p><p>The latch of the front door warns you, and you get up to walk to the dressing room, to take off your makeup and outfit, going back to your solitary spot on the daybed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>---This portion is entirely from Gary's perspective---</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>---This portion is entirely from Gary's perspective---</span>
</p><h3>
  <span>Chapter Text</span>
</h3><p>
  <span>You walk into the house, the distribution hall looking larger and emptier than you’ve ever noticed before. The door closes behind you and you take a deep breath, preparing yourself to go to bed, knowing what might be waiting for you in the room. Defeated, your eyes stay on the tiles, not noticing Bobby, coming towards you. “Oi, earth to Gary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” you raise your eyes to see your closest mate staring back at you. “Oh, hey…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby’s freckled face crumples into a frown, immediately solidary. “Didn’t go well, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah… she doesn’t even want to hear what I have to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you blame her?” he drapes an arm on your shoulder, guiding you to the bedroom door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, lay off!” you shrug off his arm, but he places his two elongated hands on your shoulders, firmly, staring deeply into your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gary. You need to get over yourself. Honestly. Admit that she’s right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know she is right. That’s what hurts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm…” the pastry chef places a finger on his lips, pensively. “Say… how about we hit the roof terrace to have a mug of chocolate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t feel like it.” you sigh, rubbing the heel of your palm on your temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad. ‘Cos this is not a request, it’s an order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… apologies, Judge Bobby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See. You’re a smart man. Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you both step in, you can see one of the daybeds arranged, in the distance, but empty. “She probably went to the bathroom…” You think to yourself, shaking your head with a loud sigh. Your friend hands you the mug, and the mildly warm beverage completely covered in marshmallows. “How old are you?” you scoop some of them to the side, trying to get to the actual liquid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m older than you, so you better show me some respect.” He puffs his chest, not being able to hold the air much longer. You slap his stomach with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Bobby sits, patting the seat next to him, dragging the plant to conceal you two behind it. “Wanna talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mate, come on! You might as well tell me what happened.” He perches his lips, raising his feet to rest them on the edge of his seat. “Come on… what was going on? How did it happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you rest your back on the wall, you sigh, mirroring his moves, the coldness penetrating the fabric of your flannel and shirt, making you wince. “I don’t know… after Hannah left, and you told me Lottie was crying, I just… I just went there. To make sure she was alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. She was in the bathroom. I remember that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she was. And when I got there…” you rub your eyes, reminiscing on the image of her tears as she tossed a crumpled tissue on the bin. “She was crying a lot. The whole eye thing was running, and she was mad too! She slapped me a couple of times, but I…“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby senses your hesitation, tipping his head to search your eyes. “You…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I felt bad. I knew they were close, and that would affect her, but I couldn’t just stay with Hannah, just for her sake. I had to choose someone, and because the one I wanted wasn’t available…” you shoot him a knowing look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry…” he shrugs, uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then Marisol had to be the one I was gonna choose. There’s no way I could be with Hannah, listening to her yapping about romance and old books.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harsh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not harsh. True! Plus, whenever she talked about them, she would explain the stories like you explain something to a 5-year-old. I don’t like that. It made me feel a bit… dumb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was being… condescending?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To say the least. I didn’t like her, and I knew it wouldn’t work out. Don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby’s eyes roam from his hands to you with an apologetic tone. “Sorry, mate. I’m not sure. It’s not like she stayed here long enough for us to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… either way, that’s not the point. Point is…” you snap your tongue on the roof of your mouth. “I had to make a choice and Lottie was upset about that. When I went to comfort her, she threw tissues at me, and I told her how sorry I was that she was feeling like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can hear Bobby’s concern in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She sat on the floor… looking kind of defeated. I sat next to her and just… just told her how everything that went down was bound to happen. It wasn’t my fault that the choice was mine, and I needed to be true to myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess. She was comprehensive and apologized for throwing tissues at you?” he smirks behind his dreadlocks, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Har, har…” You share a weak laugh as Bobby nudges you. “Not exactly, but nice guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chuckle makes you feel more at ease. “So… what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just looked at each other, and for a split second, I guess we just… felt normal, in the same place. She leaned in, and so did I. I didn’t mean to kiss her. I don’t know where she’s at, but that wasn’t the intention.” You turn to see your best mate’s eyes staring at you, wide. “I wanted to make her feel better. That’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you kissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod with a pained expression. “It didn’t last long, and I didn’t feel much. I did feel guilty though… and I was gonna tell Marisol about it, but I figured it would only add fuel to the fight, especially after the next morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you fucked up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You open your mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Somehow, your brain knows better, and there’s no point in arguing the truth. “Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mate… do you have feelings for her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby looks taken aback, leaning on the rail behind him. “You do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean…” your hand waves in the air, pointing at her bed where she now lies down, in her pajamas. “How could I not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh of relief escapes his lips as he sees her, taking her place to get some sleep. “That’s a relief. Cos I was referring to Lottie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! God, no!” you can’t help the exasperation on your voice. “Nope. Never.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mate. It’s not that bad, she’s fit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes, fit is not worth it, mate. She can be as flames as you want, she’s got some issues.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby can’t help a chuckle, shaking his head, slowly. “Lucky me, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your shoulders heave as you let out a laugh, not being able to control how contagious his cackling is. “Shut up…” you punch his shoulder, in hopes to stop his loud laugh, but it’s impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OI! Some of us are trying to sleep, damn it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice comes from downstairs, alerting you and Bobby to walk back to the bedroom. He stops you before you can open the door. “Hey. Come here.” His slender arms embrace you before you can escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. No need for all this fluffiness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll pretend you didn’t say anything… Garebear.” He steps in, waiting for you. “Come on. Let’s get some sleep in a room full of people who hate your guts right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before glancing one last time, at her bed, you follow him with a frown, the possibility of sleeping in the beach hut becoming seductive. “Can’t wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The islanders, inside of the room, watch as you and Bobby step in, their gaze watching closely and alternating between you and Lottie. Priya’s scowl is evident through her discreet conversation with Ibrahim and Marisol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope and Noah exchange urgent glances before hopping in bed, trying their best to keep the civility.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Bobby takes his place next to Lottie, who already is flushed among the sheets, your hands reach for the duvet, slowly making yourself comfortable, or at least trying to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is gonna be unbearable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long for the lights to go out and the whispered voices talking animatedly, clear mentions of your name and Lottie’s, whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You feel your cheeks reddening with violence at the sound of your name coming from Marisol’s distinct voice, her partner making sure to whisper his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi! Something you wanna share with the group?” before you notice, you’re already sitting in bed, nodding at their direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you did the deed, you should be able to take the consequences, mate.” Lucas’ voice, although smug, is followed by several agreeing mumbles throughout the room. “And if you have a problem with how I feel about it, why don’t you come here so we discuss it like adults? That is, if you know the meaning of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby jumps from his seat, already predicting your next action, placing a hand on your chest, his motions mirrored by Ibrahim towards Marisol’s companion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’ll tell you what. You made sure to humiliate my partner and Rocco, but now that everyone is aware you did the same, perhaps you should have some honor and manhood, and go ahead and apologize. What do you say, big guy? Time to make amends or still scared of the consequences?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough, Lucas!” Marisol’s voice is the only one echoing in the whole Villa as she gets up, heading to the door. “This is ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room falls silent while Lucas glares at your direction, being greeted in the same way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lads… come on. We should cool down.” The pastry chef’s voice comes out insecure and trembly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every other head turns to see Noah, standing up, following the trail of Marisol, towards the door. “You two should calm down, and make sure whoever suffered with it, is ok.” He glances at Lucas. “Instead of making accusations and worsening the situation. It’s already rough for everyone in this room, and I can only imagine how the girls are feeling. Now, if you excuse me, I’ll go check on Marisol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marisol?” Lottie gets up in a jump, her face beetroot red and twisted in contradiction, catching everyone’s eyes. “You’re all gonna forget what she did? How she betrayed Girl’s code, over a simple kiss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you would want to shift the negative attention to her, huh? I should’ve known.” Priya makes her point, scoffing and folding her arms over her chest. “No one asked you anything, Lottie, unless you wanna tell us the tale of the kiss, which… in that case, that would be lovely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have to do anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then shut your mouth and stay in your lane. No one wants to hear your insufferable opinion. Lay off!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lottie takes a few steps towards Ibrahim’s bed, but Bobby lets go of your chest to hold her in place, shielding her body with his. “Steady on, Lozza…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should I?! Everyone is acting like she’s a saint! She’s not! And it wasn’t the same thing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At this point, Lottie… I don’t know if anyone would believe in you. You kissed Marisol’s guys, after your best friend, who was with him, left. And that all happened even before Marisol noticed Rocco’s existence! Talk about double betrayal!” Priya emphasizes all the right words. “Besides. There’s still one more friend you betrayed, and somehow, you wanna make this about you. It’s – not – about – you! You betrayed three girls with only one action and still want pity? Raving about Girl Code?! Grow up!” her eyes dart to you. “And you… I didn’t expect that from you, Gary. You’re always the first one to say you’re not about the drama and it seems pointless. How could you do that?” she points to the window, where even in the dark, it’s possible to see your partner turning in her covers. “To her? Nah… you might play the Rocco card, but don’t for a minute think we’re gonna let this go, easily. You’re just as guilty!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She follows Noah out of the room, Hope in tow, to check on Marisol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The remaining islanders stay in their places, heavy breathing everywhere. Lucas scoffs at you, before lying down, followed by Rahim and Bobby, who plops in the bed, trying his best to keep a light mood in the ambiance, obviously failing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… those bloody crickets, huh? Why do they go “cri-cri” anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One by one, the islanders either roll their eyes or scowl, or both. Bobby’s attempts are in vain, except for Chelsea, who watches the whole happening, quietly on her bed. Not a single word was heard from her mouth since the discussion back in the lawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Marisol comes back, followed by the others, one by one, they take their places.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shoot her a glance, pleading with your eyes as you nod to the door. She stares at her own hands, then proceeds to lie down, ignoring your request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unbearable, indeed.” You think to yourself, lying back, rolling to the side, trying to ignore the possible murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> After what can only be described as the worst night of sleep you’ve ever had in the villa, the first rays of light peek through the heavy curtains. As you sit in bed, resting on the headboard, you notice Marisol’s attention focused on you. Through the semi dark room, she gets up, quietly, walking towards the door, making eye contact as she advances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pick up on her tip, rolling out of bed as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silently, she leads the way to the beach hut, concealing behind a tall bush, avoiding eavesdropping from the others, or your partner, who sleeps soundly in one of the daybeds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” your face is pained, displaying guilt, but before you can continue, she raises a hand, interrupting you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not here to hear an apology, Gary.” She folds her arms, a few strands of her hair still ruffled. “I honestly don’t care if you kissed another girl, or not. As I told you before, our time coupled up wasn’t beneficial to me, or you, and I reckon that it was, for lack of a better word…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A disaster?” you shoot her a knowing look, also leaning on the wall, standing in front of her, arms joined behind your back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. Babes… I told you this before, and I’ll say it again. I’m sorry for how I behaved with Rocco, and seen that you pulled the same stunt, I would say we’re… even.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes rise to your brows. “We are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She shrugs, her gaze roaming on your face. “I would go further and say kissing Lottie is punishment enough.” You can’t help but snort, covering your mouth as she laughs along. “Gary. I get it, things happen in the moment…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighs, waiting for you to speak. “Well. If I’m not supposed to apologize for kissing Lottie, then, I should...” you trail off for a moment, staring at your hands. “I was ruthless about you, and even more about Rocco. I should apologize for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you have to. We did things we weren’t proud of, and as much as I would love to hate you, I just don’t. You were hurt. And there’s no comparison to what I did and what you did. It’s different situations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shake your head, cutting her short. “Still. I made fun of you, and I wasn’t as hurt as my pride was. You knew back then… about her…” you gesture to your partner, stirring under the covers. “But still… I said nasty things about the two of you, and I regret it a lot. I’m sorry for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apology accepted. And just so you know… she deserves a bigger apology. Given you two were into each other since the beginning, I can only conclude she’s the real one hurt by your omissions. If you wanted to pick her, that day, and had to conform with me, then I understand you didn’t care much about kissing Lottie that night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t? So, if Bobby hadn’t picked your girl, would you still have picked me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your head hangs low, averting her gaze. Her voice is collected as she is. “That’s what I thought. She deserves a much bigger apology than the one you probably have in mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even know what I have planned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pinches your cheek with a squint of eyes, behind the black frame of her glasses. “And I’m sure it was lovely... but I reckon you could do better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you can open your mouth, she continues. “Get Bobby on this. And don’t forget… croissants…” Marisol turns on her heel to get inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Croissants?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She responds over her shoulder. “Her favorite… croissants.” She winks before heading inside, leaving you alone with your thoughts.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Apology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>---Back to your perspective---</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sunrise is the least appealing you’ve ever had, while in the Villa. And even though you know your partner can’t cook to save his life, you can see the back of his blonde head in front of the stove. “If this is an “apology breakfast”, I’m gonna shove it down his throat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately jumping from your bed, you rush inside, to escape the walking islanders as they hit the lawn or the gym. From a distance, you already spot Lottie, Priya and Chelsea, contemplating Jakub’s routine, as he lifts what can only be described as “two grown women” in dumbbell form. Gary’s gaze falls on yours as he walks out of the kitchen, Bobby in tow. His friend gives him an encouraging nudge, and shoots you a wink, before heading to the opposite side. His soft expression turns into a frown at the image of Jakub, sweating as he shows off his muscles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your face crumples into disgust, involuntarily, before turning to see the door to the house, open. You huff with exasperation as Gary approaches, tray in hand. “Damn it, it does smell good!” you think to yourself while avoiding his eyes, shielding your own.  There’s a small pile of mini croissants sitting on a large plate, and as he smiles bashfully, the urge of a good morning kiss is hard to be fought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tempted to escape, you rush to get inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait…” Gary pleads as he puts the breakfast down, on one of the tables by the edge of the grass. “Can we have a chat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we have to?” you squint at the scolding sun, hands on your waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… no. Only if you feel like it…” he hesitates. “… but I really want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm… you do get everything you want, don’t you?” you shoot a quick glance at Lottie’s direction, before walking past him, stepping in the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, babe…” he follows you with the saddest tone of voice, but his words fade quickly into the distance as you continue down the hallway, cocking your head into the bedroom, to make sure it’s empty. Noah walks out of the shower, and immediately rushes to the dressing room, avoiding you and your partner, closing the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can smell the peppermint coming from the door as Gary stays there, his temple leaning against the frame. As you reach for the nightstand on your side of the bed, he laces his fingers in front of his body, timidly trying to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously? Can you give me some space, Gary?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to…” his voice comes out weak and it takes him a couple of moments to recompose. “I want to apologize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stop your search, shutting one of the drawers, suddenly feeling the coldness of the floor, remembering your lack of shoe wear. “Apologize? Hm… weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze roams on your face with confusion, but you don’t wait for his reply. “We only apologize if we did something wrong. Are you saying it was wrong to kiss Lottie? Are you willing to admit you fucked up? Or are you still insisting on explaining yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” The earnest tone to his voice catches your attention. He goes on, heading to the window, playing with the rim of the curtain. “I’m not going to make any excuses for it. I kissed her, and I didn’t tell you about it, and I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You fold your arms, gritting your teeth as you tap your foot with nervous energy. “Is that all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… I just wanted you to know.” He turns to look at you, arms behind his back. “I know it hurts. And I don’t want you to think I did it to be… I don’t know… when that happened, I was scared to tell you about it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t wait for him to finish his sentence before inquiring his reasoning. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted you to trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I did. And you betrayed that trust.” Your finger waves in the space between you and him. “Look where we are, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gary sighs, taking a seat on the bed you share, nodding slowly as he restarts his speech. “I know I should’ve told you when it happened. Deep down, I knew it was the right thing to do, but I also knew you…” he sighs. “… you would have every reason not to trust me. And I didn’t want us to start out like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gary…” your voice picks up in volume as you sit next to him. “That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re in a reality show, stupid! I would find out, one way or the other!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like I was gonna keep it from you for the rest of our lives, babe!” he shrugs, too embarrassed to even maintain eye contact, not noticing the flicker of amusement on your gaze. “I just wanted a proper moment to tell you about it, and it just… never came… it always seemed like it was the worst timing ever, and I figured I would wait a little longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm…” your jaw clenches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it!” he lets out a loud, deep breath. “There’s always some drama lurking, and even when we’re not involved, it happens! And it takes everyone by storm! Like Priya going after Noah, or Priya and Lottie fighting that day…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” you hug your legs, placing your feet on the edge of the bed, resting your cheek on your knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And like… I’m not trying to be funny, but the only thing I remember from their fight is that… we had that kiss in the kitchen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You roll your eyes, concealing a smile on the corner of your mouth, successfully. “Still. You lied to me, Gary. And you hid this. That kinda tells me you can’t trust me enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raises both hands with wide eyes. “But I do! I do trust you. It’s not about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what is it about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kept thinking the worst was gonna happen if you knew.” Your confusion lures a chuckle from him. He grazes his massive thumb on your forearm, skeptic about you accepting his touch. When you don’t flinch, he continues. “I sort of thought you wouldn’t want to be with me anymore. And I wouldn't blame you either. But it doesn’t mean I wouldn’t be hurt. I just wanted us to get together, and if you knew, then…” he stops himself, now fiddling with one of your hair ties on his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You perch your lips, remembering the conversation you had with Lottie, in the kitchen, before picking him for a date. “Gary… I wish you told me this before… because the way Lottie talks about you, even before Rocco and Marisol got together... it’s quite scary, sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. It felt like she was calling dibs on you, even though you and I were already cracking on. I have to ask you this, and you need to be honest with me. Otherwise, I don’t see why continuing coupled up…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Anything. Ask me.” His desperation does look adorably dorky, once he turns to you, eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. This kiss you had. How did it happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was… weird.” He squints, still playing with the hair tie, now hooking his index finger to take it off his wrist. “I was in the bathroom with her, after Hannah left. She was crying, and I was trying to make her feel better. That was all. We sort of leaned in, at the same time, and we just…” he lets out a loud, exasperated breath. “We kissed. That’s all it happened. No cracking on with her, no conversations about me and her, as a couple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Promise!” he shakes his head, rapidly, slipping the small elastic back on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even when Rocco and Marisol…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not! That was just two people with hurt egos. If anything, I wanted to have those conversations with you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you?” you raise your brows, inquisitively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wanted to help. With the tea thing. I didn’t want to sound rude, and every time I wanted to talk to you, we would get interrupted. It’s funny how many times we got to kiss, but not a single time was a good opportunity to talk, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckle, sadly. “It is funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So. That’s what happened. Lottie is not… I never had that sort of interest in her. Can’t deny she’s pretty, but…” his brows furrow as his eyes dart to his lap. “Can’t say she’s my type, either. Besides… you’re the one I care about, and that’s not gonna change, even if we’re not in a couple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” your skeptical tone lures a laugh from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really. I don’t care if you leave me, I’m still gonna think you’re the fittest girl in here, besides being the best partner.” He nudges you playfully, with a little apprehension. “You’re a proper sort, you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re only saying that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even finish that sentence.” His lips curl into a bigger smile as his cheeks flush, intensely. “You know you’re got it going on. You’re like a proper woman, with the best banter I’ve ever heard. And if a mistake like this cost me our whole relationship, I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” You get up from the bed, walking towards the door. His eyes follow your every motion, in hopes to hear you calling out to him. No sound comes from you, until reaching the hallway. “That breakfast better be good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gary rushes to catch up with you, finding you with your arms crossed, one brow raised. “It’s the best, I promise. Bobby helped...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aham… one more thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, babe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on thin ice, Rennell. Better not get too comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am…” he grins, his eyes darkening for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And one more thing, Gary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re about to hear a lot of shit, especially coming from the girls, and if you want my advice, I suggest you just… endure it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brows cock high on his forehead. “That’s fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And as for the bed situation, I’m going back inside...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh of relief comes from his lips, but it doesn’t last long as you finish your sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you can trade places, so the daybed is yours, tonight.” You follow the path to the garden, strutting your hips, smugly, leaving him to contemplate your confident walk, before joining you.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>---This portion is entirely from Gary's perspective---</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You feel your heart pounding, heavily, in your chest. Even your favorite flannel makes you uncomfortable and itchy, as you take a seat next to Bobby and Noah. The flicker of the flames illuminates her face, and as you take a look at her, she smiles, nervously, but you’re not able to respond in the same way. You’re still very much aware of her feelings towards your secret, and even though she forgave you, there’s still a seed of fear in your heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey… she’s looking at you.” Bobby nudges your arm, and you see her lips curling into a soft smile, again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She looks gorgeous.” You say, in a low voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the storm Chelsea brought in the villa, finally, it was time to put everything behind you, and try and make the most of it, as a couple. You’re excited to forget all about the drama and move on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the monstrous figure of Jakub rises to his feet, he barks a few words, finishing his choice by saying Hope’s name. A general wave of shock invades every single face around you, at the firepit. No mouth hangs more open than Noah’s, then yet he quickly recomposes, and rises to his feet as well, once he gets a notification.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Priya, his pick, joins him on the bench, Lucas gets up, slowly. “It’s my turn now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You keep observing the motions of your girl as she stays in place, also slightly confused with the recently formed couples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t quite what I was expecting to be saying when I stood up here.” Lucas glances at Noah, meaningfully. “But it looks like nothing’s going how you expect this evening, so…” he pauses, but smiles, after a deep breath. “I want to couple up with this girl because I think that we could probably make a really good go of it. She’s… she’s the kind of girl I know I could really get along with.” With another pause, his eyes dart to Hope quickly, before focusing on his hands. “I think me and her can… really make it happen. So, the girl I want to couple up with is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You need to shake your head and look at Bobby, in hopes to search for confirmation. “Did he just say her name…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby’s hazel eyes are as wide as yours, as he watches your partner walking towards you, an urgent look on her face. “Babe…” she seems as confused as anyone around the flames. “I…I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cool…” you say, grabbing her hands, to plant a quick kiss on her knuckles. “We’ll talk later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then joins Lucas on the bench, wincing a bit, having a whispered conversation. He puts his arm around her waist, talking closely to her as you stay watching. Before you grit your teeth even harder, Bobby turns his head to the landscape behind you, speaking through mumbles, covertly. “Be cool, Gare. Be cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You get a grip, closing your fist on your knee, trying your best to keep your heartbeats low, and your anger under control. If you’re up next, you’ll have to couple up with Chelsea, to stay in the Villa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately for you, Ibrahim makes his choice, and everything easier. Now, your pocket vibrates and there’s nothing left to do, except reading the text. “Time for a decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chelsea perks up in her spot, her arms behind her back, but a smile planted on her pink lips. She knows there’s a huge chance of you picking her, instead of Marisol, given your history. And even though you’re on good terms, you couldn’t bear to make that choice again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It has to be Chelsea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You start your speech, not being able to avert your gaze from Lucas and his new partner. And as she stares back, with a weak smile, your heart beats faster. You realize you need to continue your thought and start your speech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to couple up with this girl because she’s got a lot of energy.” Your eyes stay fixated on your girl, sitting restlessly next to the physical therapist. “And I wonder if she’s got any hidden depths. The girl I want to couple up with is Chelsea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marisol’s disappointment comes through, but she flickers a strand of her hair and smiles. You tip your head at her, with a knowing look. “Sorry, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” She winks and shakes it off, grabbing her waist as Bobby rises to his feet, even before you and Chelsea can join the others on the bench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can sense some layer of annoyance towards Chelsea, coming from your girl as the decorator speaks loudly, giggling. “Oh, my gosh! This is exactly what I wanted!” she plants a massive kiss on your cheek, and you immediately turn to look at your ex, her eyes piercing a hole through Chelsea’s head, who still speaks with perkiness. “I can’t believe it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither…” you frown, sitting next to Ibrahim, trying to get a better look beyond your friend. “What a turnout.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weirdest recoupling, and the one you care the least, ends on a happy note, you guess. Bobby and Marisol coupling up is probably the highest point of the night, since everyone else is mis-coupled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While there’s a commotion of voices, you can’t help your annoyance towards the bodybuilder and his decision, and how that triggered a chain of reactions, taking your partner away from you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibrahim indagates the monstrous islander, and with a response you don’t find fair, you take the lead. “I think you should explain, though, mate. Like, I think you owe us that much.” Your eyes go straight to Lucas’, holding his gaze with resentment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think me and Hope have good chemistry. I think she’s hot. She thinks I’m hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know that, mate.” You respond, adjusting your shirt, turning away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Can we all chill for a second?” Priya takes a spot between you and Jakub, a slight annoyance on her expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree with Gary! Jakub should explain!” your girl gets up, taking your side, but still, stays close to Lucas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can’t help a smile towards her, and as you feel your ears buzzing, you can’t pay attention to whatever people are discussing at the moment. You’re beyond irritated with the turnout, and as much as you try to take a deep breath, it takes everything to just fold your arms and not throw punches around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that the girls are caring more about Hope’s insight, than everyone else’s, certainly takes a toll on you, and as you would predict, on your girl as well. She rolls her eyes and as you notice, she shrugs with a smug grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You try to communicate with her, through whispers and mouthing. “You alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You take a seat on the bench, resting your elbows on your thighs, anxious for everything to just be over, so you can have a conversation with the only person that matters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you can, Lucas takes his new partner to the daybeds, immediately hushing his voice to have a discreet discussion.  She doesn’t look enthusiastic about it, and that’s a huge relief to you, for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chelsea already skips her way towards the other islanders, and as you follow her lead, you see your girl, heading to the kitchen. You need to talk to her, before the morning comes, and leave things on a good note.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe give her some reassurance about where your head is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who are you kidding? You’re the one who needs reassurance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the second time you’re separated by a third person, and in your opinion, it’s getting old. “Hey…” you catch up, just in time to see her walking in. You have to say something, anything. “Go on, brain. Now it’s your turn!” you think to yourself, struggling to find the right opening for your chat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks at you, expectantly, and her eyes search for yours. Leaning over the counter, she touches her fingertips on the back of your hand. “Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile grows on your lips, and the words flow nicely, almost too easily. “So, I guess we should talk about, like what just happened and where we are and everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like that.” Her grin lures a crimson tone on your cheeks as you continue. “I guess there are a lot of people invested in whatever decision we make next… and that’s quite the complicated question, so I was thinking…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you can continue, a few of the islanders cut you short, with laughter, and what you hear appears to be a story about falafels. “Seriously?” you speak, through your teeth, irritated. Jakub takes a seat, speaking loudly about macronutrients and whatever else he felt like barking about, tonight. You roll your eyes, sighing. “Maybe it can wait until tomorrow.” You push the counter off, going for the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it’ll have to…” she shoots you a wistful look before watching you leave. “See ya tomorrow, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wink, holding back your will to just grab her waist and kiss her by the entrance. Her eyes follow your every move, and if you know her by now, and you know you do, she wants the same. “Maybe a trip to the cupboard, later, so we can chat.” You think to yourself again, but before you can suggest it, Bobby and the other boys grab your arm, taking you to the bedroom. You only have time to wave awkwardly, before they take you like a wave and you’re swallowed by the small crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the bedroom, already in your sweatpants, you observe your surroundings, a little taken aback by the new formation of couples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright boo?” Bobby takes his place in his new bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get one warning Bobby. I can tell you right now that if anyone calls me boo then I’m running for the hills.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laugh, along with a couple of islanders, including her. Her laughter is distinct enough to make you cock your neck, to watch. She blushes, before shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? I like to call a girl like boo or bae or stuff like that because I think it’s cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babes, love you, but that’s why we’re never gonna be a couple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… that’s why.” Your girl says it along with you, and you share a look, before her attention is focused on Lucas, when he ruffles the duvet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of anxiety, and worry, invades your heart. You can’t help but want to talk it out. Bobby is too busy being shut down by Marisol, Priya is lying next to Noah, who shifts on his seat, adjusting his pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope is somewhat entertained...? If that’s the word you’re looking for, but it doesn’t fit nicely to the face she’s making.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Defeated, you wince on your spot, on the new bed. Chelsea claps enthusiastically at something Rahim just said, now hopping on the bed and pulling the covers, to stay comfortable. “Maybe she can help…” your thought is immediate. “So, Chelsea, do you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gary!” she throws a dismissive hand before continuing. “Why are you always trying to talk to me at night? Talk to me in the daytime like a normal person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-right…” you furrow your brows, fighting the urge, and your better judgement, to just watch your girl lying down, next to a boy that isn’t you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t know if it’s your mind playing tricks, but the smile Lucas gives, as they talk, isn’t exactly innocent. You can’t help but feel a little misplaced, given your best nights of sleep were after you talked to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter if you were coupled up, or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes don’t shift from their target, as much as you try to force them. They stay on the opposite side of the room, the engaging conversation gaining a laugh or two from both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all cool, mate.” Bobby nudges you, playfully, with a wink. “It’s all good. You can talk tomorrow. You’ll see… everything is gonna be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right…” you sigh, defeated. “You’re probably right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights go out, alerting everywhere of the time, but before closing your eyes, you cock your head above the covers, only to see her, doing the same. After sharing a smile, and squinting to see her lips moving, she mouths. “Good night, babe…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can’t help a large grin, winking at her, luring rolling eyes. “Good night, gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>